


A Moment in the Story of Us

by ShiroKiba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: History, Love, Mutual Pining, Same-Sex Couple, Same-Sex Pairing, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKiba/pseuds/ShiroKiba
Summary: Yuri and Viktor are time traveling historians/archaeologists who live in Ireland and spend their days training and studying to pass themselves off as authentic residents of whichever century they visit. But sometimes, no matter how good you are, slip up's can still happen. Something which is normal in your own time might not be normal for an other.





	1. A Moment in the Story of Us Part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first ever fanfiction. I have had this idea for a while now and it was bugging me so much that I had to write some of it down. I have some ideas for other chapters as well, but thought I would start with this.
> 
> Some notes for the story:  
> The characters live in Dublin Ireland. I chose this city because I attended university there and I love it. I also thought I would be better able to create chapters about their day to day comings and goings because I know the city so well.  
> The time travelers are a secret organisation with Yakov at the helm.  
> Yakov recruits only the best and brightest to work for him. Obviously the applicants don't know that they are interviewing for this job, they think it's an interview to be an archaeologist or something else in the sector of history. He only hires those who say they wish they could go back in time.  
> The purpose of the organisation is to find out what really happened in the past and to study changes in urban areas and technology. They also occasionally go back in time to see sites they may be digging and to attend festivals. There is a lab of scientists etc who create the technology and a few councilors to offer help because the past can be brutal.  
> They operate in teams of two and each team has a speciality, Yuuri and Viktor specialise in the Middle Ages and art history. One team member is trained to use a device which allows them to transform into animals while the other does most of the interacting. They are all trained to defend themselves and how to act in social settings.
> 
>  
> 
> As I mentioned before, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and would really appreciate any feedback. I struggle to write my ideas in an interesting way and I really want to improve.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy my story.:)

He let the door fall shut behind him with a soft click and was greeted by his dog bounding down the hall. He stooped to give the dog a hug before making his way into the living room and flopping down onto the large beige corner settee calling for Makkachin to join him, the poodle wasted no time in jumping onto his lap. The dogs brown hair was soft and comforting to touch, just what he needed after a his long day. 

He was exhausted. His muscles ached and his mind was foggy from pouring over books and staring at a computer screen for hours. Regardless of the fact that he had been doing this job for almost ten years, five days a week of studying, training in weapons, fitness, dancing and period speech was still draining. 

He released a weary sigh as he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards onto one of the many plush cushions as he revisited the days events in his mind. He had risen early and caught the tram to the city centre with Yuri, before meeting Minako for dancing and Celestino for weapons training, a quick steam in the sauna and then to the library to pour over any new research on the plethora of online data bases they had access to, as usual they had spent their whole working day together. 

He had to chuckle at the fact that he was already thinking of his partner a mere few minutes after bidding him farewell. “I've got it bad Makkachin” he wrapped his arms around the dog and rested his face on the dogs back. Makkachin grunted and shifted his weight so he could lick his masters face. “Oh you heavy sod” viktor gasped as he tickled the dog. The giant poodle squirmed in his lap pulling away to climb on top of the settee and placed his large front paws on Victors shoulders. “Ahh Makkachin! You're crushing me!” Viktor squealed and lent forward bringing his arms up to cover the back of his head as the dog scratched at his back his soft front paws, hind legs still on the back of the settee, tail wagging ferociously. 

The duo were quickly disturbed by the sound a phone vibrating, Makkachin stared at the device on the coffee table and tilted his head as Viktor let out a sigh at the interruption. Was a few moments of quietness with his oldest friend too much to ask? 

“Ok, ok, get off for a second” Viktor sighed as he straightened up and brushed the dog off. Makkachin moved and sat next to him, deciding to take the interruption as a chance to recharge.

The message on the screen was short; 

Hi,  
Come over if you have a minute.

Viktor's smile grew. He glanced at Makkachin who stared up at him, head cocked to the side. “What could he want?” His curiosity was piqued but he felt a little guilty leaving his dog alone again. He should really take him for a walk, but….He quickly typed a reply; 

Can I bring Makkachin?

He received a reply almost instantly; 

Don't ask stupid questions.

A wide grin spread on his face as he looked at the giant fluff ball of a dog with his shiny black eyes and lolling pink tongue. “Shall we go see Yuri?”

A few minutes later he was standing in front of Yuri's apartment door with Makkachin. Since they lived in a secured complex they had developed a habit of inviting the other over and leaving the door unlocked so they could let themselves in, however Viktor hadn't been invited over since their last mission and he briefly worried that the door might be locked. He took a deep breath and tapped his knuckles twice on the solid wooden surface, a brief pause and he pulled down on the handle and pushed. To his relief the door slid open. He smiled and stepped inside calling out a quick greeting as Makkachin rushed past. He made sure to lock the door before following his excited dog.

Makkachin wasted no time once he was inside, bouncing down the short hallway into the spacious living room. Viktor could hear Yuri talking to the excited dog in a high pitched voice, asking how he was and telling him what a good boy he was. Yuri never spoke to him like that when he was in animal form so he was unable to stop the jealousy bubbling inside. He wished on more than one occasion that he could sneak his transformer home and turn into a poodle for a cuddle and 'puppy compliments' as Yuri called them. But his team mate would give him hell for misuse of company property, and he was currently doing his utmost to stay in Yuri's good graces.

No matter how he might feel, the sound of his two favourite souls having fun together was something he would never tier of, so he couldn't help but smile. Just play it cool he decided. Without hesitating any longer he walked into the living room and folded his long muscular arms across his chest, his most adorable pout displayed on his handsome face.

“Yuuuurrrriiii, You never speak to me like that. Why? Am I not a good boy?”

Yuri looked up from his place on the floor with a giant smile plastered on his now drool covered face. “Yes but Makkachan is my special friend”. He tickled the dogs ears as Makkachin woofed his approval and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head into Yuri's gentle touch.

Viktor could swear that his dog was trying to tease him, he knew from experience just how good it felt to be scratched behind the ears and he wanted nothing more than for Yuri to scratch his. Grinning at Yuri's nickname for the poodle he dramatically paced to the small two seater settee and flopped down on his back, long legs extending over the side and covering his eyes with one arm as he whimpered, “You wound me Yuri, I don't know if I shall recover!”

Yuri just laughed, clearly used to such displays. He pushed the dog back and stood up, “Makkachan go keep your father company.” He then glanced quickly at Viktor who was now peeking out from below his arm. “I'll be back in a sec.” and he dashed out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom.

Viktor lay silent for a second. Did Yuri just blush? That wasn't unusual, making Yuri blush was as easy as slicing cake. Their co-workers tried daily to wind him up. He was at a loss right now though because in this instance he hadn't done anything to cause a reaction like that. What could Yuri be embarrassed about? And why was he even here? He hadn't been in Yuri's apartment since they completed their last mission two months ago. Perhaps Yuri had decided it was time to talk.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Makkachin and had a quick look around the room. The apartment had the same floor plan as his, but while his was all cool, neutral colours, soft and comfortable, neat with a hint of chiq, Yuri's was quite the opposite. The only clue to Viktor's interests or profession was a huge wooden book case laden with books detailing art and history through out the centuries. There were a few framed prints of some famous and not so famous paintings and his study which was full of even more books and a marble bust he had snuck back from a ruined Greek temple (With permission of course). He liked to leave his work at work or at least confined to one room. His private time for Makkachin and the occasional outing into the mountains or one of Dublin's many retail establishments.

Yuri on the other hand had signs of it everywhere. Vermeer, Raphael, and the occasional little medieval print dotted the walls throughout the apartment. Viktor had always found the medieval art strange to look at but Yuri loved the quirky little figures and oddly proportioned scenery, and while Viktor would always favour the exact and stark reality of artists such as Michelangelo, David and Barry, the dramatics of Caravaggio and other Baroque artists, he had to admit that they were in fact quite charming. 

Several prints of masterpieces and less famous paintings hung in the room including a small framed signature from Vermeer which Yuri had obtained on one of their trips, his most prized possession. He had been inside Yuri's study which had various examples of metal work, a small Greek marble bust from a temple frieze and the carved stone head of a saint from an 11th century church. He also had an album of pressed flowers from various places and centuries that they had visited and coins as well as more prints. He had proven he was incapable of deciding on just one thing to collect.

The contents of Yuri's bedroom were a mystery, he had only managed to sneak a peek once when the door was ajar but if the print of The Meeting on the Turret Stairs hanging on the wall was anything to go by then he guessed the room would also be full odds and ends.

The bathroom door closed and he heard soft foot steps in the hall, as Yuri entered the room Viktor turned the top half of his body to face him in the doorway and smiled as he tried to mask the nervousness in his voice “So, what did you need me for then?” 

Yuri's gazed drifted to the floor as he fiddled with his sleeve, like he was trying to find an excuse to keep his hands busy. A few seconds passed before he looked up and smiled “I wanted to show you something.” Viktor noticed the hint of nervousness in his voice. He may be good at acting when he was working, but when he was himself in his own time no amount of training could alter his trademark nervousness.

Viktor quickly decided to be his usual self and clapped his hands around the bulk of the heavy dog, his eyes closed and his signature heart shaped smile in place “Oh lucky me, I'm intrigued!”

Yuri's gaze drifted back to the floor as he smiled and crossed the few steps over to the speakers on the table by his bookcase. Viktor watched as he connected his phone and removed his glasses before pressing play.

The quiet sound of a string instrument filled the room, it sounded like a psaltery. Viktor smiled, it was a comforting sound but he was more than a little confused, why would Yuri invite him to his apartment to show him a piece of music? 

Percussion soon joined the lonely string, adding rhythm. He closed his eyes and let his head slowly move to the sound. His knowledge of music was negligible, but he loved to listen to it.

There was a familiarity to the piece. He searched through the deepest parts of his memory but he had heard so many varieties during their travels, it was impossible to remember when and where he had heard everything. Why was Yuri making him listen to it? And why was it on the edge of his memory?

The soft sound of a flute began to play. Mere seconds later realisation hit. He remembered. His smile dropped and his eyes snapped open to look at Yuri. It was the melody. The melody that he had referred to as theirs when he drunkenly recounted a specific moment from their last adventure to Chris. What did it mean that Yuri was playing this music now? He didn't dare hope that Yuri felt the same way. Not after how he had acted.

Yuri's eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, his cheeks dusted pink as he chewed his bottom lip, his left hand still playing with his sleeve.

“Yuri….”

The music played on, the rendering of the melody so skillfull he could almost imagine the musicians were right there in the room with them.

“Dance with me, Viktor?”

Viktor sat frozen on the settee. He had heard the request but he was unable to move. There were too many questions running through his mind. 'What does this mean? Does he feel the same way? Did he feel the same? Does he want what I want?' But the most important question, 'Has he forgiven me?'

A quiet sound reached his ears, a whisper barely audible through the noise and turmoil in Viktor's head. Just a single word that had the many questions evaporating from his mind and his eyes which had been staring sightlessly at Yuri finally came back into focus. Yuri was standing with his right hand extended towards him.

“Please….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think we can call it a day now Yuri.” 

They were in France, the year was 1375. A brief lull in fighting during the Hundred Years War. The Battle of Chiset had been fought and won by Bertrand du Guesclin the Eagle of Brittany and Constable of France the previous year and Yuri and Viktor, or team Vikturi as they were affectionately referred to, were scoping the Northern regions of France to study life during this century of war between two powerful nations and to photograph evidence of new reinforcements to the outer walls of urban developments and castles. Normally J. J. and Seung Gil Lee would handle any war research, however they were busy in the South of the country and as team Vikturi specialised in the medieval period they were helping out to speed up the recording process. This also meant that Yakov had halted all other field trips as he didn't like to have more than four people traveling the waves of time at once, especially during such a tumultuous time in history. Viktor joked that the director was losing more hair with each passing day and would have a tiny pony tail at the back of his head by the time they got home.

They were currently in Saint Malo, a prominent town on the coast accessible by a single sand covered causeway and surrounded by solid stone ramparts which had been added in the 12th century by Bishop Jean de Chatillon. They had spent a busy day walking the streets peering at shops, stalls and taking photographs using their hidden cameras. They had been watching the citizens go about their daily lives, the majority of which seemed to be reasonably happy. Considering the life expectancy rate of medieval Europe, the majority of these people had only known life with the war raging and considering that the war would not end until 1453, they would know nothing else. It did seem that this coastal city had fared much better than many of the other places they had visited. It was nice to see that at least some of the country's inhabitants were finding some joy in their lives.

A pair of brown eyes which had been staring over the battlements out to sea moved to look at the taller silver haired man from beneath a brown hood. “Yeah you're right. I'll write up a quick report when we find an inn”. 

Yuri scratched the back of his neck, his linen undershirt was doing little to prevent his blue woolen tunic from rubbing against his neck and it was starting to itch in the warm sun. Viktor had long since removed his cloak and hadn't been able to bring himself to put his hat on so Yuri was certain the top of his head would be starting to burn. His clothes were also starting to smell. Two weeks of wearing the same thing was difficult when you're used to changing clothes on a daily basis. While he knew he was probably cleaner than the vast majority of the people pushing past him he was eager to find an inn so he could take his clothes off and wash away the grime of the previous days. He wasted no time in calling out to a passer by and asked for directions to the nearest respectable rest house. 

They were directed to an inn a few streets away from the city's magnificent cathedral. It didn't look too bad on the outside and its location on a narrow side street meant that it should be fairly quiet. They entered through the heavy wooden door and found themselves in a large dimly lit stone floored room with a dark wooden ceiling. There was a fireplace in one corner and patrons clustered in small groups at various wooden tables. A group of three guards were in the far corner near the stairs. While Brittany usually enjoyed overcast skies and cool breezes today was unusually hot and the men clad in leather were clearly enjoying hiding in the dark. 

A bearded man with muscular arms was making his way through a door in the side of the room supporting a wooden kegg on his shoulder and deciding that he must be the proprietor Viktor walked up to him as he stepped behind the bar relieving himself of his heavy burden with a grunt.

“Bonjour, do you have a room for the night?” Viktor enquired with a smile. 

The man looked up and smiled back, stretching his arms outwards and placing his large hands on the bar making him appear larger and daring anybody to cross him. “Yes, yes of course. Are you by yourself?”

“No there is also my companion here”. Viktor turned slightly and gestured towards Yuri who was silently standing a few feet behind him.

The man peered past Viktor and quickly looked the black haired man in the blue woolen tunic, brown trousers, leather boots and cloak up and down. Yuri knew that he was deciding if they were suitable clientell. “Well welcome to Le Cheval de la Mer.” He said after a few moments, straightening his back and standing to his full height again. “We have shared and single rooms available.”

“Ah, the one room with two beds will do fine. Trying to save some coin you understand”. Viktor grinned as he leaned on the bar. How much is it for the room?” Yuri noticed how his companion was careful to not pull out his coin purse. They were both aware that the sight of a heavy purse on the counter could cause the man to increase his price and although the man seemed trust worthy and honest enough there was little point in risking it. Viktor had already made the mistake once before and Yuri had made sure his reaction would prevent Viktor from ever repeating it.

 

Paying the agreed amount and under the watchful eyes of the guards they left the inn keeper and made their way up the stairs and along the hall to their room, the wooden floor boards creaking under their feet. The room was small, a wood floor, two narrow wooden beds with a single blanket and pillow each, a small table between them with a window above. Pretty typical of the medieval period. The straw filled mattresses looked much more appealing than the grass covered ground they had slept on the night before.

Yuri followed Viktor into the room and headed to the bed against the left hand wall. Eager to take the weight off his feet he sat down and removed his cloak before shrugging his satchel from his shoulder. In the privacy of the room he could feel Viktor's eyes watching him.

Once his feet were free from the confines of his dusty leather boots Yuri swung his legs on to the bed and pulled a small metal ball from his satchel. He tapped it five times and a screen was projected into the air in front of him. They couldn't be found wandering around with velum sheets of notes, even with the low literacy rate they could be certain that someone would be found who was able to read and neither of them liked the consequences of being accused of spying during a war. The technicians had developed numerous methods to record discreetly; cameras and recorders concealed in buttons and lasers in sword hilts or quill stems for burning through locks when a lock pick wouldn't do, to name just a few.

Viktor's eyes were still on him and Yuri could tell why. He spoke with a low voice, careful to not be overheard from the adjoining rooms “It shouldn't take long to write.”

He looked up to see Viktor lean back against the wall, hands cushioning his head “I know. Just a few lines; Generally good supply of food stuffs; just a few shortages, happy enough population, just the usual grumbles of a few people wanting the independence of the city from France, daft move if you ask me, annnnd a few modifications to the ramparts.” 

“I'm not leaving until I get a proper look at that cathedral.”

Viktor laughed then “I wouldn't expect you to, don't worry. Why don't you let me write the report, you seem tiered”.

“It's already done” Yuri looked up and smiled. Viktor's eyes widened slightly.

“Oh….”

Yuri noticed how disappointed he seemed so quickly added “I basically copied what you just said. So don't worry, you did help”. He tilted his head to the side smile still in place and tapped the ball a few times to turn it off before placing it at the bottom of his bag.

Viktor sat forward and stood up pausing for a moment.“Well….I'll go downstairs and see if I can get a bucket of water then, the inn's bound to have a well and I don't know about you but I could do with a wash. I'm starting to smell.” He raised an arm and coughed “I'm a bit ripe.”

Yuri chuckled “You smell no worse than anyone else here. But I'll admit, a wash would be nice”.

“It's your fault you know.” Viktor said in an accusing tone. Yuri was puzzled, brows furrowing in confusion, how was it his fault that Viktor smelt bad? Viktor's blue eyes were gleaming with a devilish mischief, that look alone and Yuri knew what was coming next; “You were riding me for hours yesterday”. 

Yuri felt his face burn red and pointed at the door “Go and get water now!”.

Viktor held up his hands in defense as he laughed “Ok, ok, I'm going now. Try not to miss me”.

The Russian idiot left the room closing the door behind him. Yuri groaned and lay back on the bed arms folded under his head. Viktor making jokes like that wasn't unusual but he was still somehow unable to cope with them. 

He had no one to blame but himself for that last one though. He was the one who had gotten drunk at his own welcoming party a few hours after Viktor had taken him to the local riding stables. He was the one who had asked the silver haired man when he would get the chance ride him. Right in the middle of a fucking crowded restaurant. His tipsy colleagues laughing while Viktor had choked on the very air he was breathing, eyes wider than humanely possible. It was his own fault that he was now on the receiving end of his colleagues teasing. It was virtually impossible for them to arrive back from a mission without at least three people asking if Viktor had been a good ride, did he still pace well, did he still come quick enough when Yuri called him. Phichit and Chris were always the first to ask. Viktor would just smile and say of course while Yuri's face reddened. The whole thing only served to put ideas in his head, all of which he couldn't deny seemed inexplicably pleasant. 

He scrunched his eyes tight shut and told himself to get a grip. Constantly hanging out, going grocery shopping, hiking through the Irish mountains, riding lessons, movie nights and occasional dinners when they were both too tiered to cook did not mean anything other than friendship. It was just practical and he shouldn't be getting ideas. Viktor had a car and they both lived in the same apartment block so they shopped at the same time to save Yuri relying on public transport. It was the same for hiking, Viktor liked to walk and Yuri wanted to see as much of Ireland as possible, a car let them travel further and Makkachin was always more than eager to run freely through the grass. 

Ridding and hacking was just a mutual enjoyment and something to keep their very necessary skills up to scratch. Yakov requested that everyone take occassional lessons because it wouldn't do them any favours if they got used to riding their animal team mates who would be sure to keep their humans safe in the saddle. The reality was that horses could be unpredictable creatures and they had to be able to deal with that if their partner was unable to transform for some reason. And while it was true that Viktor spent more time being the horse than he did riding them on missions it was beneficial for him to also be a competent rider. 

But that was it. Viktor showed no signs of wanting to take things further and if he was perfectly honest with himself Yuri was scared to make a move in fear of destroying the relationship they had built over the last few years and hindering their very successful work ethic. And to be honest, why would Viktor even be interested in him? Viktor was amazing, an amazing swordsman, an amazing dancer and an amazing archaeologist. Yuri was just Yuri with his books and knowledge he was an ok dancer and his combat skills were coming along but he was in no way good enough for Viktor. No, he could be content simply being able to work alongside Viktor and sharing in what ever moments of his life he was permitted. 

As he lay on the bed he told himself the same thing he always did, which was becoming a more frequent occurrence lately, and that was that there was nothing strange or special about their relationship. Many of the other teams did similar things, it helped build trust after all which was crucial in this game. But then why did his heart flutter with each accidental touch? When they crammed onto his small settee why was he always jealous that Makkachin was closer to Viktor than he was. 

He groaned loudly and pressed his hands to his face. Why couldn't he just read Viktor's mind? Then he would know and he could act. Internally the rational part of his mind hissed 'Get a fucking grip you can't be distracted here!'

He heard footsteps outside the door and placed his hands back behind his head, Viktor would ask questions if he found him lying like that and hat was the last thing he wanted right now.

The door creaked open and Viktor entered the room with a wooden bucket and an excited look on his face. He set the bucket down beside Yuri's bed and remained standing. Yuri sat up and swung his legs off the bed, head fuzzy from his internal musings.

Viktor was hovering, it was painfully obvious that he wanted to say something, he was staring intently with his beautiful glacier blue eyes. The weight of his gaze made Yuri uncomfortable, his skin beginning to burn under his clothes. 

'Might as well ask', he looked up and offered a small smile “What is it Viktor?”

“Yuri the keeper told me that there is going to be music in the cathedral square this evening until curfew! We should go! Please can we go?”

Yuri's heart sank a little, trust Viktor to find a party. All he wanted right now was to curl up on his bed and maybe chat a little until he fell asleep. They had been up since day break and had spent the last few nights sleeping on the hard ground under the stars with only their cloaks and fire for warmth. Although it couldn't compare to his soft double bed at home the straw filled mattress he was currently sitting on was very comfortable.

“Must we?” Yuri dipped his hands into the cool water and splashed some on his face. 

Viktor was obviously struggling to curb his enthusiasm “We have time for a nap before it starts, it's still early”. Yuri looked up at him, water dripping from his hair and face, elbows resting on his knees “Plus we'll need to eat at some point, there's always food at these things and we can sample local ales!”  
Yuri continued to stare. The 27 year old was looking at him like an excited puppy. Viktor loved to dance, Yuri did to, he just felt so drained. A few nights ago as they lay under the stars by their campfire they had talked about how much they would like to go to a festival or gathering of some sort before they went home. Viktor's massive pleading eyes were already filling him with guilt for even considering not going. He couldn't excuse himself this time without crushing him so with a sigh he relented.

“Alright, I guess we can go for an hour or two.” 

“Yay! ” Viktor clapped his hands gleefully, a heart shaped smile on his handsome face as he gave Yuri a bone crushing hug. “It'll be so much fun!” Yuri happily returned the embrace and felt the corners of his lips tug into a smile as he patted Viktor's back “Just don't embarrass me ok?”

Once Viktor released him he removed his belt and peeled the layers of fabric from his body leaving him in his very 21st century briefs, the one comfort he could not do without while they were traveling.

He didn't mind Viktor's presence. Showing skin was something they no longer had issues with. He just wished he could have a proper bath however they tended to avoid the public bath houses due to the provocative behaviour that occurred more often than it should. They had each been accosted by attractive women in the past and while Viktor could brush it off with a smile and a wave Yuri struggled to deal with it.

Viktor busied himself with his bag as Yuri splashed some more water around his neck and under his arms, the cool water leaving glistening trails down his well toned back and sides. He was enjoying the coolness on his skin when he heard Viktor speack from across the room.

“Here,” he looked up and Viktor tossed a bar of soap to him which he caught. “I picked it up a few days ago.”

This was a pleasant surprise. “Oh lovely,” Yuri sniffed at the little bar of soap and raised an eyebrow. Heavily scented to mask the bodily odours of everyday life but with little actual cleaning ability “melted fat scented with musk and…. Cloves?” 

“You make it sound so unappealing” Viktor laughed gently as he lent back to rest his weight on his hands and crossed his legs. “Authenticity dear, we can't carry 21st century cleaning products. No matter how much we might like to.”

Yuri's heart fluttered in his chest at being called dear, he did his best not to show it but he struggled to suppress the smile tugging at his lips so he quickly sighed “I know, I know”. Viktor was eyeing him curiously, but he ignored it and diverted his attention to the small wooden table between their bed, a used candle and a bowl sat on the scored surface. He picked up the bowl and dipped it into the water before placing it back on the table top. “So there'll be some clean water for you” he nudged the bucket towards Viktor with his foot.

Viktor's head twitched slightly and he nodded “Thanks, but won't you need more?”

“You're bigger than me.”

Viktor gasped in shock hands coming to rest on his cheeks “I am NOT fat. How could you?”

Yuri saw his chance now to pay him back for his earlier comment and he was damned if he would let it slide by, “Never said you were.” He finished the sentence with a wink. 

A few seconds later and Viktor's mouth fell open, only for a second and he shut it again. A deep crimson colouring his cheeks. “Oh, ah…. well done…. Haha.”

Yuri grinned despite the slight heat on his cheeks. Damn it, Viktor would notice that. It wouldn't be a true victory in his eyes. Yuri internally cursed his pale skin and its inability to hide colour. He briefly diverted his eyes as his room mate pulled his tunic and undershirt over his head exposing his sculpted upper body. He couldn't help spying the devilsh grin that was spreading across his face, yep he had definitely noticed.

Viktor tilted his head as he spoke in a smooth voice laden with seduction “Should we compare Yuri?”

“NO!” Thoroughly flustered now Yuri furiously rubbed his soap covered hands over his face and scrubbed the suds away with a dampened cloth from his bag in hope that the resulting redness would hide the rapidly encroaching blush. He rubbed the soap under and along his arms and across his chest before wiping it off. He then rinsed the cloth in what was left in the bowl, rung it out and after looking through the window to make sure there was no one passing underneath he tipped the contents of the bowl into the street below. 

He then tossed the slippery soap to Viktor and crawled underneath the blanket on his bed. Sleep was calling and he could no longer ignore it. “Nap well, Viktor”.

“Nap well Yuri.” Viktor replied with a smile and a wink.

Yuri curled up on his side facing the center of the room with the woolen blanket pulled up over the lower half of his face, his dark fringe had fallen across his eyes but he could still see Viktor's outline. He was now very much naked and had his back to Yuri as he quietly hummed to himself. Water droplets were making their way down his back making his skin look so so smooth. Oh how he wanted to reach out touch it.

'Control yourself!' The miniscule part of his mind that wasn't clouded by sleep or lust hissed, it was a little too late though as he was already feeling rather uncomfortable and more than a little guilty for checking Viktor out like this. In his defense he couldn't help it, he'd never had the chance to actually look at him like this before, every other time they had been chatting in the showers after training and Viktor would have noticed if he looked at him for more than a few seconds. He squeezed his eyes shut in retaliation and refused to open them again until he fell asleep.


	2. A moment in the Story of Us Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor attend the dance and something happens which puts them both at risk. Back in the present day will they be able to fix the issue or is their team irreparably damaged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!
> 
> I hope this chapter is a little more exciting and I hope I did a good enough job with the writing.
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

A few seconds later he was startled awake by a pair of hands grasping his shoulders. His eyes flew open, arms shooting out to jab at the ribs of whoever had entered his room. The intruder let go and jumped back out of reach “Yuri, Yuri it's ok it's just me!” 

Yuri knew that voice “Viktor?” 

“Yes it's me. Time to get up”.

Yuri sat there for a moment wondering how it was already time to get up, surely he had just fallen asleep. Then he noticed the soft jovial music notes drifting through their opened window accompanied by the clamor of voices. He must have been asleep for quite a while then.

“Yuri wake up! It's time to go!”

'Time for what?' He looked towards Victor “What….?Oh right” He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to focus them, he was very confused about the time of day, a normal occurrence for him after a nap.

Viktor grabbed his legs and pulled them over the edge of the bed in an effort to get him moving. “Hurry, hurry Yuri!” He then turned around and began to dress himself.

Yuri didn't bother to stifle the loud yawn as he reached for his undershirt and slipped it over his head, the loose fabric tumbling about his body, arms falling into the loose sleeves. He sat for a moment before reaching for his trousers which he stuck his legs into and stood up tightening the cord around his waist. He then noticed that Viktor was already fully dressed and tapping his leather booted foot impatiently on the faded wooden floor boards, arms folded across his chest. Yuri could take the hint, he turned to pick up his tunic and was about to pull it over his head when he felt a bump against his back and hands on his shoulders turning him around. Viktor took the tunic from him. “Raise your arms.” 

Yuri stood there for a second about to protest, usually it was him hurrying Viktor along, but then realised that he might never again have the opportunity to be dressed by Viktor which had him raising his arms as instructed. Once the tunic was in place Viktor reached for the belt lying at the foot of the bed and fastened it around Yuri's waist. He then nudged him back to sit on the edge of the bed, knelt and slid Yuri's boots onto his feet. “There.” He looked up at him and grinned and Yuri thought his heart might stop at the sight. “Slowest person in the long history of the world to get dressed.”

Overcome, Yuri dropped his head slightly and diverted his eyes as his face began to heat up. The only other time Viktor had ever had anything to do with his clothing was when he had frantically taken a knife to his tunic after he had suffered a nasty injury, he still had the scar on his left shoulder. He felt he should be polite at least so as Viktor grabbed both bags from the foot of their beds he said “Thanks.” 

Viktor smiled at him “Do you want your hat or cloak?”

“No, it's fine.”

“Me neither.” Viktor wrapped the bags in his cloak before placing them in a corner under his bed. He stood up and clapped his hands “Right. Lets go!” He grabbed the sleeve of Yuri's tunic, pulled him to his feet and through their door, down the stairs through the busy dinning and bar area and out through the front door. He didn't release his grip on the fabric until they were nearing the square.

Yuri took this time to take in the sight. Viktor had put on his spare tunic, a slightly darker shade of green and the sent of musk was wafting from his newly washed hair. He was clearly out to impress tonight.

The scene they were met with was fairly typical of a medieval gathering; ales and food sold from a few stalls and a band of musicians playing an assortment of wind, string and percussion instruments. The drink was already flowing, men and women indulging in the revelry. Young women stood in groups scattered here and there as they waited for a man to invite them to dance. Couples were already dancing to the music, hats with white cloth draped over them flowing in motion as the wearers moved, skipping, twisting, fingers entwined with their partners. The merriment of the whole scene suggested that the citizens were determined to have an exciting and energetic night of entertainment regardless of whether or not it was in front of God's house. In this moment it was clear that the political turmoil raging outside their walls had no place in the city, pushed through the heavy metal reinforced gates which protected the city, banished behind the battlements to the wild where it belonged.

“Would you like a drink?” Viktor asked above the din. Yuri nodded and followed Viktor through the throng of people to the nearest stall selling alcohol where Viktor paid for two tankards of something, Yuri was too busy watching the dancers to notice. Viktor handed the wooden cup to him, their fingers brushed momentarily and Yuri was unable to stop his toes curling in his boots.

To distract himself he suggested they find some food and led the way over to a stall selling pies and other food stuffs. After briefly conversing with Viktor he bought two small pies and retreated to the border of the crowd to enjoy their purchases under a makeshift canopy. The beverage was a little too heavy for Yuri's taste, not quite up to monastery ale standards but he enjoyed it. While he was more of a wine person he could already tell that he was going to be drinking a few of these before the end of the evening. 

Viktor was staring at the dancers as he tapped his foot to the music, a smile on his face. To his annoyance Yuri had noticed a few girls glancing at him which was not in the least bit surprising. Viktor could find a partner wherever he went. Yuri just wished he wasn't so damn attractive, a selfish part of him wanted to keep Viktor's attention on him but he also didn't want to keep him from having fun so with his best fake smirk on his face he looked up at him and said “Ask someone for a dance.” 

Viktor's head whipped around to look at him, almost as though he was asking for permission. Yuri was loathe to give it to him “Go ahead. We'll have another drink after three tunes.”

“If I may then.” Viktor set his empty cup down on a nearby surface “Meet you here in three.” He waved as he began to walk away. 

“Alright. And viktor!” The silver haired man turned to look at him. “No altering the gene pool.” 

Viktor grinned incredulously and sauntered off with confident steps towards a group of young women. He was by no means promiscuous, although Yuri did sometimes wonder about his earlier days before they met, it was just some humorous advice meant to tease which many of the teams uttered to each other before attending social gatherings when on assignment.

Viktor had found a partner and was guiding her towards the dancers. For now the couples were sticking in groups of two but with the expectation that a quadrille or Carole might start at some point Yuri quickly scanned the area and saw a young woman who looked eager to dance and quite attractive. He pushed his hair back off his face and walked over extending his hand and offering to accompany her in a dance. She happily accepted, taking his hand as they headed to the dance floor to join the other couples. 

The beauty of medieval dancing lay in its repetition. Simple moves were repeated; steps, claps, jumps, deliberate movements of fabric by the women. One could easily pick up the moves and be fairly adept by the end of a composition. For now Yuri and his partner, whose name was Caris, simply enjoyed holding a hand and kicking their feet, two small skips, twisting to face in opposite directions, hands meeting in the middle to take two steps then twirling to join hands again for another two steps before twirling again to face forwards and joining hands before taking two steps forward and repeating the process. Yuri quickly found that his partner was no stranger to dancing as she moved with well practiced ease.

As Yuri had predicted, the popular quadrille was announced and he quickly scanned the dancers for Viktor to join in his group of four couples. Evidently Viktor had been thinking the same thing as he had spotted Yuri and was moving closer with his partner. Two other couples joined them and they placed themselves to form a square, Yuri and Viktor standing parallel to each other with their partners standing in front of them, hands clasped tightly in anticipation. 

The music began, judging by the tempo the dance was going to be fast paced. The two couples to their sides held hands and skipped into the middle of the square briefly touching the hand of the person in front of them as they passed through the center to the other side before circling their partner. The men then lead the women on a quick skip around the inside of the square, one full circle followed by half a circle so they ended where they had begun. Yuri and Viktor gracefully guided their partners to do the same, Minako and Lillia would have been proud. Yuri briefly touched the hand of Viktor's partner nodding with a smile as he moved forward to take his partners hand at the edge of the square and guided her in a tight circle before making their way to stand in their original place. He noticed the smile on Viktor's face and briefly envied the woman he was leading.

The process continued once more however during the sequence where the women were supposed to switch partners Yuri realised too late that he was standing on the wrong side of his partner and he ended up hand in hand with Viktor and being twirled by him instead. Pulled close with his back pressed against Viktor's chest he felt a slight heat rising in his cheeks mildly embarrassed by his mistake. Their companions didn't seem to mind too much as all eight of them laughed at the mistake and Caris allowed Viktor's taller partner to twirl her. Choosing not to dwell on his slip up Yuri decided to enjoy the brief closeness and kept a firm grip on Viktor's large warm hands. If you make a mistake brush it off and keep going as Minako had often told him. He could feel the rise and fall of the other man's chest as he drew deep breaths from the evening air, he was quite sure he could hear his heart beating rapidly under his skin. When the time came to correct the mistake, Yuri extended his hand to Caris and whispered a quick apology as they faced each other and kicked their feet before joining hands and turning. The process repeated a few more times before the music came to an end, the couples all bowing and nodding to each other before walking away to join friends or find something to quench their thirst. Viktor's partner gave a quick curtsey and made her way into the crowd, Yuri's seemed more reluctant to leave.

They were advised to not dance or socialise exclusively with one person to avoid unnecessary complications. Yuri never danced more than two dances or spent longer than a few minutes talking with the same person so as to avoid a 'clinger' as they were referred to Yuri hastily excused himself, a brief flash of disappointment flitting across the woman's face as she nodded, and walked away with purposeful strides and no indication that he was turning back. 

He wanted Viktor with him so he gave his wrist a quick barely noticeable twist. To anyone else the action would have simply looked like someone shaking a cramp from their wrist after holding it in the same position for too long, but to Viktor it was a sign that he should follow the male who was quickly disappearing into the crowd.

He glanced back and saw Viktor nod his head to Caris as he walked past, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he did so. Yuri felt sorry for her, if he was the woman he would have despaired at being passed over by such a handsome man.

The sun had begun its descent but the air was still warm. Yuri was feeling a little hot from the recent exertion and his under shirt was beginning to stick to his shoulders, there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. He was more used to practicing a slower paced Quadrille like the sort popular in the 18th and 19th centuries. In need of a drink he looked back through the crowd and spied Viktor staring straight ahead as he walked with a smile, posture perfect and drawing more than a few pairs of eyes, God he looked handsome. Yuri quickly banished those thoughts to the deepest part of his mind and braced himself as he was expecting some sort of bashing for his slip up. 

When Viktor reached him he was silent, he just stood there looking down at him with a smile and bright eyes twinkling in the flame of the nearby brazier. After a few seconds waiting for the abuse which never came Yuri spoke up “Drink?”

Viktor blinked once, then twice and answered with a laugh “Please, I'm parched.”

“I'll get this one then. Follow me.” Yuri led the way to the canopy they had previously stood under and retrieved the cups. Leaving Viktor to get some food he squeezed through the crowd and back to the stall for a refill and then returned to Viktor who gratefully accepted his drink with a smile and handed him a pie.

They stood there in companionable silence for a short while, backs resting against the stone wall of the building behind them. Yuri was happily listening to the music when he heard a teasing voice above him “Who knew you were such a little heart breaker Yuri?”

Yuri glanced incredulously at the man who was currently staring down at him from his position slouched against the wall, left arm draped across his middle, right arm resting on top, fingers loosely gripping the rim of the cup, legs at an angle and crossed at the ankle. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were curled into a coy little grin. 

“Huh….what do you mean?”

“That poor woman” Viktor elaborated “So young and impressionable. Searching for love at the city dance. Cast aside by the playboy on his way through town….”

“I'm hardly a playboy now.” Was all Yuri could say in response as he took a sip of his beverage in distraction.

Beside him Viktor was laughing, he clearly wasn't done with this so Yuri braced himself for more “Aw her face when you ditched her to dance with me instead. You are a cruel one.”

“That was an accident and you know it!” Yuri bit back then a smirk broke out on his face “At least I wasn't deafening my partner because I'm so unfit.”

Viktor cocked his head slightly in confusion, obviously puzzled by the statement.

'Was that a weird thing to say?' “Your heart was beating so fast and loudly, have you been skipping your cardio sessions with Celestino and Chris or what?” He smugly cocked his head to mimic Viktor.

A brief pause “I danced more than you did.” 

Yuri raised an eye brow Viktor had only participated in one more dance than he had, that was a weak excuse. He then noticed the corners of Viktor's mouth curl into a grin as he raised his cup to his lips taking a sip as he whispered “Incoming.”

Yuri was confused. “….what?” 

Another whisper, slightly louder this time “Red alert!”

Yuri glanced behind him quickly scanning the gathered people but didn't see anything of importance.

“Clinger” Viktor elaborated with a grin.

Yuri stared up at him before rolling his eyes with a sigh. He knew exactly what that meant. “Shit.” He tilted his head back and tipped the remainder of his beverage down his throat before shoving the cup into Viktor's waiting hand. “Leave it here if you decide to go dancing.” After a nod from Viktor he walked off in search of a new dance partner.

As the evening wore on the two men took part in more dances, both of them easily finding partners. Yuri indulged in a little more alcohol and spent the next hour flying solo, he and Viktor riding high on the notes which filled the air with no intention of stopping as they danced the last of the daylight hours away. It was after the Carole had ended that Yuri found himself seated on a bench having watched Viktor break hearts left right and centre, expertly avoiding any clingers. He was silently riding out his alcohol induced high, head slightly fuzzy and a content smile on his face. The modern clubs and bars in Dublin really had nothing on evenings such as these. Dark, loud and cramped spaces just didn't appeal to him in the way that an evening outside with live music and handmade food could. If asked to choose this would always be the better alternative. No shouting over the music to converse with friends or expectations from strangers, he felt more himself here than in his own century.

Darkness was fast approaching and he was becoming aware that the festivities would be ending soon as the sun sank further behind the buildings and the first few stars appeared in the sky. The braziers had long since been lit and he was surprised that the bell for curfew hadn't been rung already, but he was quite content to watch the number of dancers dwindling until only the medieval version of hardcore party goers were left, many others drifting towards the iron encased flames of the braziers for warmth and to chat with friends and family. His own clinger had given up her pursuit of him and had left. He had danced with enough partners that it must have been glaringly obvious he wasn't looking for any sort of commitment.

The tone of music changed as a slow melody filled the air, Yuri looked up to see that the sound was coming from a psaltery. The medieval equivalent of the slow song played at the end of the night Yuri reasoned, exclusively for the couples as they held each other in their arms and slowed their movements. He liked the sound and tapped the lower button on his tunic to record it. He was a music lover so he regularly recorded the melody's he heard on his travels.

The tune was calming, designed to make the listener forget every care or worry they had and consider one of two things; either that one special person in their life or what they were thankful for. It seemed a strange choice to him. He was certain that the majority of people here must have felt the grief and consequences of the war; the loss of property, a friend, a lover, a sibling. The musicians must have intended the latter. Not for the first time Yuri felt himself reflecting on the brevity of human life in these times, a thing he often struggled to comprehend. Conflict, disease and lack of medical knowledge meant most of these people would not see their fiftieth birthday. They only knew to take each day as it came and make the most of what they had. So different from the people in his own century who always seemed to want more and more. 

As he sat there listening to the music he found himself thinking of his family in Japan who had no idea that he was currently 700 years in the past. But quickly they faded from his thoughts leaving only one person, the one person who seemed to matter more and more to him with each passing day. It was the person who had taught him so much in the little time they had known each other, who with a bright smile on his face had shown him all of the hidden gems in the city he now called home, had gone out of his way to make Yuri feel welcome in his new situation. He closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh before looking up. He really couldn't afford to be indulging in these feelings right now.

The first thing his eyes settled on was Viktor, he was standing a good 10 meters or so away near a brazier. Bathed in the warm glow of the flames reflecting on his silver hair and pale skin, his glazier blue eyes glowing Yuri was suddenly struck by how handsome he truly was. His eyes had stopped searching the vicinity for partners and were focused on him. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster under the stare and all Yuri could do was look back at him, uncertain why he was being stared at with such intensity but unable to look away.

Viktor's body turned suddenly, eyes glinting at Yuri before his head slowly turned and he began to walk away to the right casting his shadow across the square as he gracefully moved between the people. Yuri followed him with his eyes wondering where he was going, it was then that he caught the quick wrist movement just barely visible in the fast fading light, Viktor wanted him to follow. Curious and with his heart still pounding he slowly stood up and followed at a distance.

Viktor was making his way around the side of the cathedral. Yuri briefly registered that they were heading in the wrong direction to their inn and began to worry about the impending curfew. They couldn't move too far away from the inn so late in the evening. They could be fined or arrested if caught, he'd had a few stints in various jails, one on purpose to study and experience a medieval jail and two by accident. He wasn't eager to spend another night in a foul smelling cell with God knows who for company.

The music was still playing, percussion had joined the lonesome string. He rounded the corner of the vast stone building and saw Viktor pause before stepping around the far corner of the right wing which jutted out from the main body of the cathedral and was bathed in shadows dark as night. What was he up to?

He walked to the corner and after briefly gazing over his shoulder to be sure he had not been seen or followed stepped into the shadow. No light from the braziers of the square would reach them here. Viktor was standing silently a few inches from the stone wall. He was shrouded in darkness but Yuri could just about see his facial features; the faintest hint of a smile and eyes that were staring like they were afraid to look away. After a few seconds Viktor silently reached out and extended a hand to Yuri. 

Yuri felt his heart rate increasing. 'Oh my God, he's asking me to dance' He instantly forgot time and place and without thinking reached out and took Viktor's warm hand in his allowing himself to be pulled into the ballroom starting position. He felt the pressure of Viktor's hand as he placed his left hand below his shoulder blades while Yuri rested his hand on his broad shoulder. 

From their position the two men stared at each other. Now that they were closer Yuri could better make out the features on Viktor's face. He looked a tad nervous, gently worrying his lower lip with his teeth but his eyes were filled with an emotion that Yuri could not name. Yuri looked back eyes widened slightly in curiosity, lips slightly parted. Why was Viktor trying to waltz with him?

As a flute was introduced to the melody Viktor slowly moved guiding Yuri in a slow dance. He recognised the starting choreography; they had practised it a few weeks ago with Sara and Mila. From the moment the first notes of Minako's melody had sounded throughout the studio Yuri had been filled with an unspeakable desire to dance with the silver haired man who was busy leading the young red headed woman. He had squashed that desire as quickly as it reared its head. Reason he had told himself. He would never use this dance with Viktor. He would never find a time in history to use this choreography with him, he was better off practising with a woman. 

A question suddenly leapt into his mind; Why was Viktor using this exact choreography? Had he been thinking the same thing as they danced with their partners? Then a though, 'Oh God. Has been feeling this way to?' 

He felt his face heat up and out of embarrassment looked away, momentarily oblivious of the fact that his facial features were currently barely visible in the shadow. Despite his embarrassment at his face resembling a tomato he felt a sudden warmth spread through is chest and with a gentle smile on his face he let his eyes fall shut and handed control of the dance to Viktor as he took a risk and let his head rest on the man's chest. A faint hum of content rumbled deep within Viktor's chest and Yuri knew this was fine.

Viktor changed the choreography to match the rhythm of the music, whispering a gentle warning to Yuri before leading him in an outside spin bringing his hand to gently caress his cheek before dropping it back into place below his shoulder. Both danced with a heartfelt grace, lost in the melody. 

They were taught to be masters of both deceit and weaponry. Conditioned to be always on the look out, ready to defend themselves at the blink of an eye and forget all creature comforts, it should have been a mild shock to both their systems that they were capable of such a tender moment after weeks of their greatest efforts to stay in a live to survive state of mind. It was an emensely draining task but necessary, if they got into trouble they were on their own, forced to rely on their own skills. That such a moment could find a place in a time were life was often disregarded in equal measure by soldiers, nobility and famine was something to be marvelled at.

As the final notes played Viktor pulled him in closer moving the hand that had been resting below his shoulder across his upper back to pull him into an embrace, hand resting on the base of his neck. He then brought their extended arms to their chests. Yuri's heart was beating with such ferocity, his ears filled with the noise. He needed to be closer. He slipped his hand that had been resting lightly on Viktor's shoulder to reach further across the length of his shoulders as far as he could to the base of his neck and grasped the material of his tunic in a tight grip. His position was slightly uncomfortable, Viktor applying slight pressure to his lower back as he lent into him but his discomfort barely registered.

Above him Viktor let out a low sigh as he rested his chin on his head and he whispered “vy prekrasny”. Yuri had no idea what that meant but it was uttered with such affection and emotion that it led him to let go of the calloused hand which was so tenderly holding his to rest it on Viktors chest where he knew his heart was. Viktor responded by placing his hand on top, fingers gently curling between the thumb and metacarpal of his index finger to brush against the warm palm below, his thumb lightly dusting over Yuri's fingers.

Everything was forgotten; time of day, place, century, all that mattered to Yuri was that he was standing here in Viktor's arms, his hot breath ghosting over his hair as Yuri snuggled further into his chest. The wool of his tunic slightly itchy on his cheek and so unlike the soft knitted jumpers he usually wore.

It was the deepening of Viktor's breathing and the tightening of his hold that brought Yuri back to reality. Viktor only breathed like that when he was gearing up for something; an imminent fight or a jump through time. The sudden change in breathing must have reminded Yuri of where and when they were as he suddenly realised what was happening. In this moment right now there were very few things Viktor could be preparing for. Either he was summoning the courage to say something or he was getting ready to do something. 

Yuri felt his chest tighten in panic. No. They couldn't. This was foolish. This was dangerous. He had seen people publicly tortured and killed for less than this. The content feeling that had filled his heart fled. No matter how much he wanted this moment to last he had to move. Needed to move. For Viktor's sake as well as his own.

But he was too late. Viktor's head moved and pressed a kiss to his forehead, obviously oblivious to Yuri's sudden panic. 

Yuri couldn't stop his body becoming ridged in Viktor's arms and he roughly pushed himself away from his body. 

Their hands still remained in each others grip. 

He could barely see his outline at all now. He couldn't see Viktor's reaction, and he hated it.

As they stood in silence in the cool night air protected by the looming walls of the cathedral surrounding them on two sides a quiet voice, just a whisper, spoke to him. It sounded confused, uncertain and, was that fear Yuri heard?

“Yuri….I...”

Yuri couldn't. He couldn't stay, couldn't listen, so he did the only thing he knew he could do. He pulled his hand from Viktor's warm, gentle grasp and ran, leaving him standing there alone protected by the shadows.

He ran the short distance back to the inn. Just reaching his room before the curfew bell rang out through the now dark city.

He was angry. Angry with Viktor for trying to do that in public in a time so fiercely governed by religious conscience and angry with himself for getting swept up in the moment. He needed to be HERE, he couldn't disappear into his own thoughts and feelings like that. He needed to be focused at all times, there was no help here, no immediate way out if they hit a problem. They needed to be careful and alert at ALL times.

In the small room illuminated only by the moonlight he sat on the edge of his bed one hand gripping the edge of the mattress. The other tentatively reaching up to touch the spot where Viktor had kissed him. Oh how he had wanted that moment, how he had craved the hands and warm embrace of the other man. Was it lust or love though? He wasn't sure. His angered mind was refusing to let him think clearly let alone distinguish between the two and there were angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He glanced out of the window. Supposing Viktor had stayed in the shadows after he left and waited for the bell, he should have about ten minutes before he got back.

He pulled off his clothes, retrieved his bag from under Viktor's bed and crawled under his blanket. He decided he wouldn't speak once Viktor arrived back. He wasn't in the mood and if he wasn't asleep by the time he got back then he would simply pretend that he was.

He couldn't tell how many minutes had passed before he heard the door open. Light footsteps entering the room and coming to a halt at the foot of his bed. He was certain it was Viktor standing there so he stayed still taking even breathes, trying to mimic how he imagined he sounded when he slept. He heard a quiet sigh. Definitely Viktor.

He heard the latch on the door being flicked closed and the footsteps made their way over to the bed against the far wall which creaked slightly as under his weight as he sat. In the stillness of the room two quiet words rang out “I'm sorry.”

Yuri had never before heard the two words uttered with such heavy remorse. It broke his heart, but he ignored them. No matter how sorry Viktor was he was still angry. He refused to move and offered no indication that he had heard them even as a few warm tears finally broke free and left wet trail on his face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Viktor replied with a low voice and the faintest ghost of a smile, surprise evident as his voice cracked “Well if you put it like that….” He stood and crossed the short distance to Yuri who was fixing him with fleeting glances, his attention divided between the carpeted floor and the man in front of him. Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder and entwined the fingers of their free hands together as Viktor placed his hand below his shoulder. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yuri tentatively moved to close the few inches between them bringing their chests together. Viktor felt his body temperature rise as he fell into the familiar dance. Yuri seemed to be trying to recreate the moment so he would try his utmost to do just that. 

As the music came to an end and he pulled Yuri into a tight embrace, left hand gently cradling his head as he rested his chin on Yuri's forehead. He felt Yuri's arm tighten around his shoulder as he clutched Viktor's hand in his. “1375” Viktor sighed.

In the two months since they arrived back in the 21st century they had never spoken about that evening. He had woken up to a room devoid of the comforting presence his partner always seemed to exude. He hadn't panicked, he knew Yuri would be close by, Safety protocol demanded that team mates never stray too far from each others sides. He had gotten dressed and left the room feeling utterly remorseful. How could he have put them both in such a compromising position? He wasn't even sure if Yuri had felt that way about him, he only had a few touches and looks as evidence of romantic feelings, the soft notes of the music had simply over ridden any common sense his usually impulsive brain had left and he had been unable to suppress his desires. As he made his way down the creaking stairs he had felt he would be lucky if Yuri so much as looked at him again. His companion had been sitting at a table in the corner of the room, face impassive and deep in thought. He had handed Viktor a loaf of bread and asked if he was ready to go. That was it. Nothing was said. They simply carried on as they had for the duration of their journey and settled back into their usual routine once they arrived back in their century.

Viktor had almost given up and convinced himself that he had imagined Yuri gently grasping his hand and snuggling into his chest while they danced. 

He felt Yuir's head move, soft hair tickling his nose.  
“I recorded the melody and tried to recreate it. I had to use my imagination in a few places, the quality wasn't the best. But I think it turned out alright.”

Viktor squeezed him slightly in response the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. “It turned out splendidly Yuri.” In response Yuri laughed lightly and snuggled his head into Viktors chest. Viktor hoped his rapidly beating heart wouldn't deafen him.

He had waited for a reprimand from Yakov, searched for disapproving looks from the others but they never came. He concluded that Yuri must have decided to keep it a private matter between the two of them therefore he had tried to behave in his usual upbeat manner, however the one person he had failed to convince was Chris. His old friend had noticed something wasn't right and invited him to his flat in the four storey building next door.

He had watched the colour drain from his friends face as he recounted the tale. In the years that Viktor had known him Chris had always been pretty open about his feelings towards others, if he was attracted to someone he let them know, but he had been far beyond shocked that Viktor could have done something so reckless and had bollocked him before comforting him as his tears began to fall. The alcohol had flown freely that night which had resulted in Viktor staying the night. Yet no matter how much Chris tried to assure him that Yuri's lack of action must mean he wasn't too upset or angry it did nothing to erase the immeasurable guilt and sorrow he was drowning in.

But now he was faced with this. THIS. This moment which he had hoped for more than anything but had all but given up on. This moment his team mate had managed to create with a melody and a brief pocket of time here in his sweet smelling apartment. It was one of those rare occasions where he had literally no clue what to do.

A small voice spoke hesitantly against his chest bringing him from his musings. “Viktor, say something.” 

He opened his eyes and looked down to see Yuri's chocolate brown eyes looking up at him, chin pressed against his chest. He had to crane his neck to look at him properly, tendons in his neck pulling against the strain but he ignored the discomfort. He was trying to figure out what Yuri's eyes were telling him. It looked like uncertainty, like maybe he felt he had breeched the subject in the wrong way.

Viktor felt anything but uncertain but he forced himself to go slowly. They would have to talk eventually and his mind was telling him to do it sooner rather than later, get everything out in the open before they fully committed to any sort of relationship. Though Viktor already knew he had fallen further than anyone ever had or would. 

With the thought of talking in mind he moved the hand that had been at Yuri's back and rested it on the smooth skin of his cheek as he gently eased his head from his chest. Yuri let out a low huff of disapproval at the movement as his eyes flickered up at Viktor, irritation plain to see. 

Viktor was nervous, he could already feel his breathing become heavy and faster than normal and the sting in the corner of his eyes which had recently become far too familiar. He suddenly realised he had never actually apologised, the correct moment had never presented itself. He had apologised in the darkness of the room when he had arrived back but he wasn't sure if Yuri had been awake. When he opened his mouth to speak he could neither stop his voice from cracking nor raise the volume above a whisper.

“Oh Yuri...Yuri I'm so sorry.” 

He wanted to hear some semblance of forgiveness from Yuri but with that came the possibility of loosing the moment. He needed to have just one kiss from those pale lips that were so tantalisingly close to his. Just to steal one kiss then his heart might be calm. 

Without dwelling on it he closed the distance between them. Gently pressing his lips to Yuri's. He felt Yuri's body go tense against his. He had expected a reaction like that at least, he was well aware that Yuri had never been with anyone. But the body of the younger man quickly relaxed and Viktor felt the wool at the back of his neck twist in a vice like grip as Yuri shuffled forward pressing their bodies even closer together.

Although Yuri seemed eager Viktor only allowed the kiss to last for a few seconds. His razzled brain felt that anything longer than that would be inappropriate right now. If a fight followed and they never spoke again at least he could console himself with the fact that he had kissed him. If this was all he ever got he would be at least a little content. 

Regardless of his heart pounding in his chest and the blood burning hot in his veins, despite the fact that said blood was causing his temperature to rise to the point where his skin was tingling and he felt like his clothes would melt in the heat, he couldn't rush this. He needed to be sure that Yuri was absolutely certain. Although his brain was telling him that Yuri's actions in the last few minutes were not those of an angry person the clouds of guilt were still hanging heavy in his mind and he just needed to hear that the man in his arms forgave him.

He pulled back a few inches and brushed a hand over Yuri's forehead brushing away the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Once that was done he brought his hand back to rest on Yuri's cheek and stared into his eyes. 

He wasn't used to this many feelings rushing through him at once, he didn't know how to articulate everything that needed saying. The main question in his mind was how this man whom he loved more than anything was able to forgive him? Maybe he just needed to start with simple words and the rest would follow once they began a conversation. He opened his mouth to speak and after a few seconds the words travelled from his dry throat and past his lips, “How can you forgive me Yuri?” 

Yuri looked right back at him, eyes widened for a split second before diverting to the couch were Makkachin was lying observing the scene unfolding before him. He chewed his lower lip, something he always did when he was thinking. His eyes never left the poodle on his settee. When he did eventually speak it was low in volume and heavy with trepidation.

“A-At the end of the day Viktor, I can't deny my feelings for you.”

Viktor's eyes widened at the words as his lungs emptied themselves of air, his arms loosened their grip and his stomach flipped. He hadn't expected Yuri to come right out and say something like THAT. So brutally honest. He couldn't stop his lips parting slightly.

Yuri must have felt it to because he looked up at him and paused before continuing. “I can't guarantee that I wouldn't have made the first move if you hadn't.”

Viktor felt the hand that was still clasped in his tighten its hold before Yuri continued. “I could forgive you for that reason. As that music was playing my mind just cleared and you were all that was left.” He stared down at Viktor's hand and brushed his thumb across the calloused knuckles, a pleasant feeling. “I..I wanted nothing more than to walk up to you, take your hand and dance, and let you know.”

Viktor was shocked by the revelation. Sure, Yuri made mistakes from time to time but they were always little minor errors. He always studied obsessively before they left for a mission so he knew how to behave so hearing these words now was something Viktor really wasn't prepared for.

Yuri paused before continuing “That's also why I didn't report it to Yakov. I know I should have, but.. I couldn't see the point when I was just as close to making the same error. It just felt like blatant hypocrisy.”

Viktor was struggling. His body was dangerously over heating, his eyes were heavy with tears, he could feel sweat forming around his nose and spreading across his forehead and his hair felt like it could melt off.

Yuri's eyes flickered nervously then. He brought their clasped hands close to his lips, clearly mulling things over in his mind before speaking again, eyes fixed on the hand in front of him. “If I had complained, we both know what would have happened, right? Yakov would have either suspended you or banned you from time travelling and given you a desk based role.” He paused and drew in a deep breath before continuing, Viktor noticed his shoulders tensing under his shirt as he did so. “Or he would have let you go. That means you would have had to move….and I would have been assigned a new partner and..”

Viktor felt something warm on his hand which brought him back from where ever his mind had been hovering. It took him a few seconds to realise what the shining beads that were leaving warm trails on his hand were. When he realised he gasped and looked back at Yuri's face to see his eyes glazed with tears and several making their way down the smooth skin of his face. 

Viktor had seen him cry before. Many times in fact. Usually from frustration when he had difficulty progressing with research, occasionally from pain if he took a tumble during training or worked his muscles too hard. Sometimes it was because he missed his family and he would show Viktor pictures of his smiling relatives and the seaside town he hadn't called home since he was 18. Viktor felt like he already knew the family as though they were old friends and the town like he had visited countless times. Yuri just lit up when he talked about them. But these tears were different, these were tears Viktor had never seen from Yuri. He briefly wondered if Yuri had cried since they returned from France like he had. Could Yuri have cried tears of anger because Viktor had put him danger or maybe tears of anguish because he felt his leaving might have ruined any chance of them being a couple, maybe even tears of both. He hated the thought of Yuri crying alone in his apartment like that. 

Yuri sniffed before he continued “..And no one could ever compare to you. Yakov could find someone with the highest grades in their university and they wouldn't be better than you” His eyes moved in their sockets to look back at Viktor. “I didn't want to loose you because of a mistake I was equally capable of making. I've waited 23 years to feel this way and now that I do, I can't do anything to risk loosing you. I just won't. I can't!”

Viktor's eyes were so so very heavy now, The waterfall that had been building up behind his lower lids was begging to be released. He was totally lost for words, not that he could have said anything anyway, his throat was so dry. As his mind buzzed through everything he had just heard and they gazed into each others eyes he felt Yuri shift in his arms as he raised himself on his tip toes, his face now at Viktor's shoulder. A few shakily whispered words just made their way into his ears, “If you feel the same way, that is.”

Viktor gasped and snapped his head around, staring Yuri in the eyes. It took him a few seconds to realise that this was Yuri giving him a doorway to leave if he wanted. Yuri had laid himself out bear in front of Viktor and he now realised that aside from a small kiss lasting mere seconds, the only response Yuri had got from him since he began talking was a series of gasps, eye movements and a sweating palm. Of course Yuri would say something like that. Words could scare a person away. He must have summoned every single fibre of courage in his body to say what he just had and Viktor was now mentally kicking himself for giving such a poor response in return.

He brought the hand that had been resting at Yuri's back to his face gently cupping his cheek as his eyes roamed over the face in front of him. Even in his tear stained state Yuri was remarkably beautiful, his glazed chocolate eyes shining in the early evening light filtering through the blinds, his adorably roseie cheeks and his thick black hair which perfectly framed his face in its pushed back state. Viktor couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. As he brushed off the initial shock of Yuri's final words his eyes softened and a few tears finally spilt over the edges of his lids, warm salty liquid running down his face as his lips curled into a smile. He tilted his head slightly, he knew he'd need this angle for what he was about to do. “Yuri, you already know that I do. You already know.”

And then just as he was about to close the minuscule distance between their lips Yuri beat him to it.  
The arm around the back of his neck jerked them closer together and Yuri's head had tilted for better access to his lips. Viktor was slightly shocked but he quickly recovered. His hand moved to tangle itself in the hair at the back of Yuri's head. They let go of each others hands and Viktor's arm slithered around Yuri's waist to pull his body tight against his. He felt a light tug on his hair and realised that Yuri's free hand had made its way up to his head, he could feel the heat radiating from it. 

Seconds? Minutes later? Viktor couldn't say, he felt something warm and moist brush against his lips. He instantly recognised what it was and grinned before parting his own lips to allow his tongue to meet the one hovering outside. 

This kiss was by far more intense and heated than anything Viktor had ever experienced in his 28 years. After a few moments of their tongues becoming acquainted the two muscles were dancing a tango to put even the most experienced dancer to shame, swirling around each other, exploring the cavity of each others mouths and fighting for dominance. Viktor was fast becoming breathless but he wasn't about to make Yuri's first kiss anything short of amazing. 

Breaking the kiss he placed his hands at Yuri's waist before he slowly lowering them along the hard muscles of his thighs, the smaller man seeming to understand as he placed his arms around Viktor's neck before springing up to wrap his legs around his waist as Viktor wrapped his arms around his body to help support and keep him in place.

They stared at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily and cheeks dusted pink. 

This time Viktor made the first move, two quick pecks on the lips before parting his lips and asking to gain entry to his partners mouth. Yuri was quick to allow it and their tongues quickly made contact, clearly unhappy at being separated for so long. 

Viktor returned a hand to the back of Yuri's head while the other griped at his lower back, fingers touching warm skin where his shirt had ridden up slightly. He was almost touching his ass. He wasn't sure if he dared touch him there just yet, this was Yuri's first kiss after all and the last thing he wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable. He could wait for now. He contented himself with tangling his fingers in Yuri's hair and pulling his head closer.

Yuri had one hand buried in his hair and Viktor could feel his other spread out over his shoulder as he gripped the fabric. He was clinging so tightly with both his legs and arms that it made Viktor feel as though the younger man was desperate to hold on to him, he was more than happy to believe that.

After a few minutes of frantic kissing Viktor's lungs were ready to burst. He had run out of air and the two organs were screaming for oxygen. He didn't want to be the one to end their kissing but at this rate he felt he might have to. However it was Yuri who pulled away moments later, eyes wide, cheeks completely red and gasping for air through swollen lips. Viktor was sure he didn't look much better right now as he drew in a few deep breaths. He just stared into Yuri's eyes for a moment before letting his head fall forward to rest his forehead against Yuri's, neither of them breaking eye contact. 

A few moments passed as they smiled at each other before Yuri started to laugh, body shaking as he tightened his arms around Viktor's shoulders and rested his head against his shoulder. Viktor was so inexplicably happy all he could do was laugh along with him as he closed his eyes and continued to tightly hold on to the man in his arms.

“You can put me down now.” Yuri's warm breath ghosted over his ear as he quietly spoke the words, a little breathless after his fit of giggles.

Viktor suddenly registered that the muscles in his arms were straining, but he did not want to let go, he had waited too long for this moment “I don't want to.” He then remembered the settee and he glanced over Yuri's head to see Makkachin stretched out and leaving hardly an inch of space. That gave him an idea, “If we sit, will you stay in my arms?”

Yuri tightened his arms briefly around his neck before he nodded against Viktor's head and unwrapped his legs from around his waist. Viktor let him down gently and took his hand before leading him the few steps to the chair. He shooed Makkachin to one end as he sat down and pulled Yuri into his lap so he was sitting sideways with his legs on the cushion beside them. Makkachin decided to curl up and use Yuri's feet as a pillow.

Yuri had rested his head on Viktor's right shoulder and Viktor was gently stroking his hair while his other arm was draped loosely across Yuri's body. A comfortable silence filled the room and Viktor suddenly realised he was curious.

“Yuri?”

“Hmm...”

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

The body in his arms tensed as Yuri stopped breathing momentarily and looked towards the centre of the room, clearly avoiding eye contact, but Viktor could see his ears turning pink, then red.

Viktor smiled and tried not to laugh but he couldn't hide the mirth in his voice, “I thought you hadn't kissed anyone before.”

Yuri fidgeted in his lap, hand picking at the sleeve of Viktor's jumper as he mumbled a quiet response. “I..uh..I haven't.” 

“How were you so good then?”

“I..I might have looked at a few web sites.” Yuri brought his hands to his face and refused to turn his head away from the centre of the room.

Viktor laughed. Of course that was the case, Yuri always liked to have at least some idea of what he was doing before he attempted something and he was hardly the type to ask a person for advice on such a thing. But his embarrassed reaction was just too cute

“Ah, don't worry. I used to read soppy romance novels, before fan fiction became a thing.” He bounced his knee gently a few times in reassurance and ruffled Yuri's hair. “No need to be embarrassed.”

Yuri relaxed a little at that and turned his head back to face Makkachin who was still curled up on his feet. “Fan fiction huh?”

“Yep. That's a secret.”

“Yeah..for your sake I'll agree to that.” He started to laugh again and turned to face Viktor.

'He has such a charming smile' was all Viktor could think as Yuri touched his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

A few seconds passed before Yuri spoke again to announce that he was hungry. Viktor immediately jumped at the chance.

“Take away or restaurant? My treat.”

Yuri stared at him for a second, “I have food.”

“Yes but today is a special day, and I want to buy you dinner.” He employed his best puppy dog eye's, Yuri would never be able to deny these eyes what they wanted.

Yuri relented. “Take away.” He diverted his eyes to his lap “I..I want to cuddle this evening.”

Viktor couldn't help but beam at that, “Brilliant!” He shifted to pull his phone from the pocket of his chinos and opened the Let's Eat app. “Chinese, Japanese or European?”

Yuri thought for a few seconds. “Is it bad that I want European?”

“Not at all, if that's what you want.”

“Part of me just fancies eating something really unhealthy and feeling fat afterwards.” He laughed awkwardly as he said it.

Viktor smiled and squeezed him, “If my boyfriend wants to eat carbs and feel fat then I will gladly join him. And I want to watch a movie, you know, one that's so bad it's funny?”

When The food arrived Viktor paid for it and the three of them piled onto the settee with food, plates and cutlery. When he had finished Viktor felt his toned stomach could burst at any moment but he didn't care. He was content. His evening only got better when Yuri nervously asked him to stay over. He had stayed over a few time previously, on the settee with a blanket when he got too drunk and fell asleep, but this was different. This time Yuri had invited him to stay and even though the younger man blushed as he asked and said he only wanted to cuddle, Viktor believed that he was the happiest he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you think you might be interested in more from this AU please let me know and I will try to finish the chapters I have ideas for.  
> Also, any writing advice is greatly appreciated!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
